My Brother Boyfriend
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu mencium aroma mencurigakan dari kakak laki-lakimu dengan cowok lain? Apa hubungan mereka? Selengkapnya AoKaga warning sho-ai...


Title: My Brother Boyfriend?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance(Sho-ai),Comedy,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: AoKaga (Sementara)

Orang yang mencoba menyakitiku dan orang yang kusayangi akan hancur sejak awal. Dan kamu harus siap mati jika memang kamu sudah siap menyakiti orang lain.

"Sial!" kata cowok itu sambil membanting _handphone_ -nya

Sementara itu di tempat lain ada juga orang yang sedang mengalami masalah serius yang menyebabkan cowok itu marah.

"APA? CEWEK TIDAK PUNYA ATURAN KAU! APA ORANG TUAMU BODOH DAN TIDAK BISA MENDIDIKMU MENJADI LEBIH BAIK?"

"Tapi anak anda yang duluan memanggilku _Rotten Girl (Fujoshi)._ Dia memanggilku dan meledeku tanpa rasa bersalah."

#BRAKKKK

"Siapa kamu?" tanya ibu itu

Dengan marah cowok itu membanting pintu dan bersiap melemparkan pot bunga disebelahnya kepada ibu itu.

"Kamu anakkurang ajar,ya? Kamu tidak tau siapa saya? Saya adalah pemilik perusaahaan telekomunikasi terbesar _Miracle Group_. Aku pasti menuntut berat atas kasus pemukulan anakku dan sekarang aku."

"Bukankah dia pemilik perusaahaan Seirin Group pengembangan _game_ ,network dan komunikasi?"

"Ya,dia pengusaha muda itu." Bisik salah satu orang

"Programer jenius yang muncul ditahun ini." Sahut satu orang lain

"Apa katamu?" tanya ibu itu terkejut

"Halo, aku menarik sahamku atas Miracle Group sekarang juga semuanya. Aku TIDAK PEDULI NASIB PERUSAHAAN ITU."

"Kamu menanyakan alasannya? Alasanku mudah hanya membersihkan kotoran tidak berguna dihadapanku."

"S-Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin sahamku turun sejauh ini." Kata ibu itu sambil menangis memperhatikan layar _handphone_ -nya

"Aku kakaknya."

"Taiga. Sialan apa yang kamu lakukan disini, HUH?"

"OY, SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MENJADI TIDAK SOPAN DENGAN KAKAKMU SENDIRI? IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

"Apa sekarang apa? Buat apa kamu kembali kesini,HUH?"

"Aku kembali untuk menemuimu dan sekarang sikapmu begini? Bahkan tidak mau memanggilku kakak? Oy, tunggu kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang dan jangan ikuti aku."

"HUH? ITU KAN RUMAHKU JUGA TERUS AKU PULANG KEMANA?"

Belum selesai ia marah ada yang menganggu lagi.

"APA LAGI SEKARANG?"

"Maaf, saya hanya mengantar paket untuk nona a/n (namamu)."

"Sana pergi. Paket apalagi ini?"

Dia membuka tanpa pikir panjang dan disitu terdapat _Installer game._

"Sejak kapan dia suka _game_? Tunggu ini bukan _game_ dari perusahaanku. HADAKA ONII-CHAN (KAKAK YANG TELANJANG)? _GAME_ APA INI?"

"OY, A/N COBA JELASKAN APA MAKSUDNYA _GAME_ INI?" Tanya Kagami sambil membanting _installer game_ itu

"Apa yang kamu lakukan itu baru saja aku pesan."

"Apa ini maksudnya? Apa yang kamu lakukan selama aku pergi? Melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini?"

"Tidak berguna? Kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Apa jadi ini sekarang kerjaanmu pantas saja temanmu memanggimu Rotten Girl( Fujoshi). Tidak berguna!"

"Apa kamu berguna sekarang disini? Aku tidak butuh Taiga-Nii. Aku hanya butuh ONII-CHAN disisiku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu punya kakak yang mana lagi?"

"Kamu keluar sekarang."

"Sial. Ini belum selesai A/N!"

Kagami keluar dari kamarmu dengan kesal. Sekali lagi dia memandang installer _game_ itu dengan tampang jijik dan menendangnya. Ia membuka _Handphone_ -nya dan penasaran dengan _game_ itu.

"Apa ini? _Game_ dewasa? _Boy x Boy_? GILA."

"Oy, kamu sedang apa sih dari tadi mengeleng-geleng kepala tidak jelas? Kapan kamu kembali?" tanya cowok itu pada Kagami

"Oh, Tatsuya. Apa kabar? Aku baru kembali hari ini. Bukan apa-apa aku menggelengkan kepala hanya saja kamu tau perusahaan _game_ bernama Touhou Group?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan perusahaan kecil seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kamu tau adikku? Dia mulai main _game_ itu dan dia menjadi membenciku sekarang."

"Iya, aku tau _game_ itu baru dua kali mengeluarkan _game_ yang pertama Doki-Doki Onii-chan sukses tahun lalu dan mengambil hati para perempuan yang menyukai karakter seorang kakak dan kalau tidak salah tahun ini mereka memulai projek yang bernam-."

"Hadaka Onii-chan."

"Kamu tau Taiga?"

"Tidak, adikku baru memesan _game_ itu dan aku baru membantingnya tadi."

"Pantas dia marah padamu."

"Aku paling benci situasi saat dia marah padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu meminta maaf?"

"Tidak mungkin dia memaafkanku begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengikuti caraku. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu."

Sementara itu ditempat lain kamu sedang berada acara cosplay yang akan mengundang guest para Cosplayer Hadaka Onii-chan yang akan diperankan langsung oleh para karyawan Tohou Group. Acara ini dibuat untuk mempromosikan _game_ tersebut.

#Ting

 _Handphone_ -mu berbunyi. Dan yang gila lagi kakakmu Taiga mengirimkan fotonya yang setengah telanjang. Memang dia punya tubuh yang bagus. Dia juga memperlihatkan senyumannya tanpa malu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Kamu membaca tulisannya yang ia kirim bersama foto itu. Rasanya mau muntah dan kamu ingin melempar _handphone_ -mu sekarang.

 _Aku mengirimkan ini untuk menujukan tubuhku lebih bagus daripada karakter yang kamu cintai di game itu dan aku juga minta maaf. Daripada kamu memainkan game itu lebih baik kamu memandang foto kakakmu ini._

"Bagaimana Taiga dia sudah membalas?"

"Sialan, apa sih maunya anak itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu lihat saja sendiri,nih."kata Kagami kesal sambil melemparkan _Handphone_ -nya pada Himuro

Dilayar itu hanya terdapat tulisan 4 huruf. MATI.

"Dimana anak itu sekarang? Biar aku menemuinya sekarang."

"Kamu bisa mengetahui dia dimana?"

"Buat apa aku mendirikan Seirin Group tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan adikku? Itu hal mudah."

"Dimana dia?"

"Sepertinya dia sedikit pintar, Dia mematikan _handphone_ -nya. Baiklah aku akan melacak keberadaan dia beberapa menit senelum dia mematikan _handphone_ -nya. Dia ada di Event Cosplay?"

"Baiklah kita kesana sekarang."

Sementara itu kamu sudah berada di dalam gedung untuk membantu event tersebut. Kamu bertemu dengan seorang kakak yang kamu idolakan dia adalah Aomine Daiki sebagai pemilik Tohou Group dan orang yang kamu kagumi.

"Dimana dia?"

"Sabar Taiga."

"Kenapa juga dengan kelima orang itu? Telanjang badan semua? Orang mesum." Kata Kagami

"Ah, Daiki Nii-san. Selamat datang, persiapan eventnya sudah selesai." Katamu sambil tersenyum padanya

"Kerja bagus. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini." Kata dia sambil mengelus-elus kepalamu

"DIA?" teriak Kagami

"Kenapa Taiga?"

"DIA ORANG YANG AKU HARUS BUNUH SEKARANG!"

"Eh? Tunggu Taiga apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya dan aku akan bunuh diri setelah itu. Dia adalah orang yang membuat adikku berubah."

Baiklah ketemu lagi dengan author yang terus membuat _prologue._ Kali ini saya juga mengambil ide cerita dari webtoon Prince'sPrince. Tapi tenang cerita kedepan juga bakal berubah tidak semuanya sama persis. Tapi saya jadi pingin banget punya kakak. Baiklah sampai jumpa chapter depan.


End file.
